Welcome to Tokio
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: -¿Disculpe la puedo ayudar en algo?-Si vine a divorciarme de ti, tarado-¿disculpa?-perdonado ,pero firma esta acta-no pienso firmar, Bruja-¿qué paso con la Miyako dulce y atenta?, murió en este lugar. Vine a casarme no a perdonar a este pueblucho. Te odio Miyako. -Señorita Gotokuji usted sigue aun casada con Boomer Him. ya no soy la superpoderosa azul, soy alguien real. Rrbz Ppgz
1. Bienvenida

**Welcome to Tokio**

_Hace 5 años_

_-Te amo Boomer Him- decía una chica de 16 años en plena lluvia_

_-y yo te amo a ti Miyako Gotokuji, este amor nunca morirá- decía un chico de 16 años sujetando a la susodicha que poseía un vestido blanco_

_Los dos se besaron sin importar recibir una gripe, y un rayo cayó al lado de ellos, separándose ..mirandose a los ojos, siendo más impactantes que el rayo_

* * *

_Hoy en día_

El fascinante aroma que transmitían los lirios del jardín despertaron a la pequeña rubia que dormía plácidamente en su cama, se froto los ojos y se levantó de su cama, al mirar el reloj de su nochero se fue a arreglar muy rápidamente porque la estaban esperando.

* * *

-Jaime ese arreglo va al lado del altar- dijo una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años rubia con ojos violetas muy exasperada- y no, primero van los lirios y las azucenas.

-Cariño relájate- decía su esposo un hombre de 45 años rubio de ojos azules

-Claro tú por ser el padre no tienes que hacer estas tareas- lo miraba con rabia pero desviaba su mirada más enojada a la chica que acababa de llegar

-Miyako, ¿ya miraste la hora jovencita?-decía la señora agarrando los brazos de Miyako con brusquedad

-Minako, cálmate- dijo severamente el esposo de la mama de Miyako separándola de Miyako

-Gracias Papi- susurro Miyako

**El solo le guiño el ojo**

**Minako comenzó a respirar tranquilamente y se disculpó con su hija.**

-Perdón Miyako, es que es tu boda y tengo miedo de que algo no salga bien.

-todo saldrá bien madre,-respondió Miyako con su típica sonrisa tierna- ya hable con Yaren y queremos que sea algo no tan ostentoso

**A Minako le pareció dar un paro cardiaco**

-Mi hija Miyako Gotokuji la diseñadora mejor pagada de Milán e Hija de los Grandes diseñadores y artistas Armin y Minako Gotokuji… NO TENDRA UNA BODA CORRIENTE.-dijo Minako

-madre tranquilízate-respondía Miyako

-claro hija, iré un rato al jardín de la recepción, vamos Armin- Minako le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo y se fueron.

**Miyako al fin tuvo un momento de privacidad, cuando de repente comenzó a sonar su celular. Contesto sin fijarse en el número**

_-Buenas tardes, por favor ¿se encuentra la señorita Gotokuji Miyako?-pregunto una voz_

-Buenos tardes, si con ella habla

-_señorita Gotokuji soy el encargado de la solicitud para el acta de su matrimonio con el señor_

-oh, sí claro señor Nacamura

_-señorita la cuestión es que no se puede casar con el señor Boccher_

_**El mundo de Miyako se puso en blanco**_

-¿pero porque?- pregunto la ojiazul

-_es que como usted mando por la copia de su acta hasta Nueva Tokio, hay un pequeño detalle_

-¿cuál?

_-aún sigue casada con Boomer Him_

**El mundo de Miyako se quebró cuando escucho "**_aún sigue casada con Boomer Him_**"**

_-¿eso es correcto?_

-emm ..yo… creo

_-por eso no se puede casar con el señor Boccher, por ese inconveniente no podrá tener boda ya que por la ley usted ya está casada._

**Colgó el celular y su mirada se puso oscura… aún sigue casada con el insensible de Boomer Him**

**Miyako se puso pálida y todo empeoro cuando vio a los peli-gris ojos verdes, alto y muy guapo entrar al edificio con un ramo de rosas.**

-Miko estas pálida-dijo Yaten

-No te preocupes cariño, estoy bien- sonrió falsamente

-descansa, yo me ocupare de esta boda-la beso en la frente

**Yaten es una persona tan atenta, y seria no como la escoria que tuvo como esposo, solo debe viajar a Japón y volver se demorara solo 1 día o por tardar 2**

* * *

_Al día siguiente_

**Miyako les aviso a sus padres y Yaten que hará un corto viaje a Japón por motivos de trabajo y que se quedara en la casa de su abuelita, Miyako no tenía ganas de llegar Tokio. Bueno por tres simples razones:**

**La primera y la esencial le tocara ver al estúpido de su futuro ex esposo**

**La segunda es que se pondrá a llorar como un Magdalena cuando vea a su abuela**

**La tercera y más terrorífica, ¿será que se acordaran de la chica súper poderosa azul?**

**Miyako salió del aeropuerto y como es de esperase se robó miradas masculinas, pero a ella no le importaba, porque la única mirada que le interesa es la de Yaten**

**Tomo el primer taxi que vio**

**El conductor se sonrojo**

-disculpe por favor llévame a la notaria 147 ahora

-claro señorita- dijo el taxista y comenzó a conducir

**Llegaron al destino**

-es hora- se habló así misma Miyako

-disculpe por lo que voy a decir, pero le gustaría darme s numero- dijo el taxista, Miyako lo quedo mirando

-lo siento pero en unos días estaré casada, gracias- Miyako salió lo más apurada del taxi

_Miyako Pov_

_Quien se cree para pedirme mi número._

**Miyako entro a la notaria y se dirigió a una ventanilla**

-disculpa tengo una cita con el señor encargado…

-¿usted es la señora Miyako Him?- pregunto la señorita de tras de la vitrina

**A pesar de darle asco le toco asentir con la cabeza**

-el señor Nacamura la espera en la oficina 113

-gracias, linda- lo dijo con falsedad

**Miyako entro a la oficina**

-Buenos días señorita Miyako y ..- el señor Nacamura quedo mirándola extraño

-¿que pasa?

-¿y el señor Boomer?

\- o no sé, hace más de 5 años no lo veo, pero seamos sinceros no lo necesitamos

-claro que sí, él debe firmar este acta de divorcio, si el señor Him no la firma lamentablemente usted no se podrá casar con el señor Yaten, localícelo para informarle del divorcio

**Contactar a Boomer, eso debe ser una broma.**

-y por cierto señorita Miyako… Bienvenida a Tokio… su país

**Miyako salió de la notaria, ella vestido un vestido blanco y tenía el cabello suelto, se veía muy preciosa.**

**Decidió irse a pie hasta la casa de su abuelita en el transcurso no había ni un solo hombre que no la mirara, y a lo lejos vio a alguien que la dejo más blanca que su vestido. Era Butch**

**Decidió pasar rápido. Y corrió tan rápido que apenas las pupilas verdes pudieron asimilar la imagen.**

**El pelinegro poseía una lata de cerveza, ese día de verano hacia mucho calor y debía descansar solo un poco y vio a alguien que creyó que jamás volvería a ver.**

**Butch dejó caer la lata el piso**

-dejare el trago, estoy viendo alucinaciones -Butch siguió su camino.

Estoy otra vez aquí- dijo Miyako, oprimiendo el timbre de la residencia

**Salió la abuelita de Miyako con más arrugas que recordaba, a Miyako no le importó esa señora es el ser que más ama en este mundo**

-¿te conozco?

-abuelita soy yo-decía la rubia al borde de las lagrimas

-¿Miyako?

**Paso un momento de silencio hasta que la señora partido en lágrimas y comenzó a abrazar a su querida nieta**

-MIIIYAKOOOO-grito la abuelita ahogándose con sus lágrimas

* * *

…

-Que milagro, este año llegó mi navidad mucho antes-decía la abuelita

-Abuelita porque no has ido a Milán te eh enviado cientos de invitaciones

-Oh Miyako sabes que no me gusta viajar además Minako y yo no nos llevamos bien

**Miyako entristeció**

-¿Y esta visita inesperada?

-Eh venido a divorciarme de Boomer Him-tomando una tacita de café

**La abuelita de Miyako tomo una mirada seria**

-¿Que paso abuelita?

-él es un buen muchacho

Miyako bufo- en otra galaxia-dijo con acides

-¿Ya llamaste a Kaoru y Momoko?

-No pienso hablar con esas-respondió con un tono muy amargo

-Pero yo crei..

-Vine a firmar mi divorcio no a perdonar-lo decía mas seca que antes

Ta-da!


	2. Dime el si

**Capítulo 2: Dime el sí**

_ la recuerdo ahora era como la primavera _  
_primipara, e inexperta_

-Pero son tus amigas- mientras le pasaba una taza de café a su nieta

-era- recalco la rubia chasqueando su lengua por lo caliente que estaba el café

-pero-

-Vine a casarme no a perdonar a este pueblucho-dijo Miyako

-querida, esta noche quieres de cenar albóndigas con salsa dragón-ignorando el tema

**Miyako sonrió y acento con su cabeza, su abuelita si la conocía, y hace rato no probaba la comida de su abuelita.**

**Miyako subió a dejar su pequeño bolso a su ex habitación, y se sorprendió que estaba como tal la dejo. Pego un grito al cielo cuando vio a pulpi.**

**Dios hace años no lo veía, y él se iría con ella**

**Miyako decidió salir de la casa de su abuela, al parecer ella le está ocultando algo, decidió ignorarlo y encargarse de su búsqueda…**

**Encontrar a Boomer Him**

**Al caminar pudo escuchar los murmurios de la demás gente.**

-oh, que hermosa es- decía un adolescente

-creo a verla visto en otro lado-decía una mujer

**Decidió respirar hondo ojala no se encuentre con las "traidoras" pero si encontrarse con los inútiles que le hicieron la vida añicos.**

**Al ver la casa que se supina que era de mojo vio que había sido remodelada, al fin hicieron algo bien. Dio unos leves golpes a la puerta encontrándose con una mirada rojisa**

-no hacemos caridad, ni compramos biblias- el pelirrojo iba a cerrar pero la rubia interpuso su pie

-¿se encuentra Boomer?-pregunto seriamente

-¿Para qué?-pegunto

-eso no le incumbe-la rubia respondió ácidamente

\- es mi hermano, claro que me incumbe- ya arto de la actitud de la rubia.

-pues eso no le importó hace cinco años-respondió Miyako con una mirada de odio infinito

**El pelirrojo no le iba a decir nada de Boomer, y comenzó una dura batalla de miradas… no puede reconocer esa mirada.**

-Ey Brick mandó a preguntar la patrona que quien era- decía Butch entrando a la escena y quedando pálido

-Una insolente- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Butch asustado

-necesito al idiota de su hermano menor-decía Miyako

-¿la conoces?- pregunto Brick ignorando a la rubia

-la conocemos-respondió este sudando en frio

-wuau siempre supe que eras el más inteligente Butch- dijo Miyako sarcásticamente con una sonrisa falsa

* * *

-¡BRIIIICK!- grito una voz femenina que no paso por desapercibida por Miyako

* * *

-si llega Boomer, díganle que vengo mañana- estaba dispuesta irse

-espera- la jalo Brick del brazo

-Cariño me puedes decir ¿quién es el que está en la puerta?-preguntaba una chica pelirroja embarazada bajando las escaleras.

**Butch la ayudo a bajar**

-No sé quién es-respondió Brick

-entonces por la tienes del brazo

-es Miya…ko Goto..kuji, Momoko-dijo Butch con nerviosismo

**A la pelirroja se le cristalizaron los ojos, y fue a abrazar a Miyako**

**Brick estaba impacto, estaba convencido que nunca más la volvería a ver sintió pena y deshizo su agarre.**

-perdón- dijo el pelirrojo

**Miyako solo bajo la mirada, Momoko la abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tenía… pero la rubia no correspondió a su abrazo. Solo quedo mirando abdomen de su ex amiga.**

-hace rato no sabía de ti- decía entre lágrimas la pelirroja

-ni yo- respondió la rubia con falsa sonrisa que no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja

-¿hace cuánto llegaste?-preguntaba muy emocionada

-hace unas horas- respondió secamente

-si me hubieras avisado yo…-decía Momoko pero fue interrumpida por la rubia..

-¡no hubiera cambiado nada!-dijo con más ira que nunca

-Miyako.. yo- decía la pelirroja

-no quiero hablar contigo Momoko, y menos en ese estado-dijo la rubia

-pero…- esta vez fue interrumpida por el celular de la rubia

\- ¿Hola?- respondió la rubia, ganándose la atención de estos

_-cariño, ¿Cuándo llegas?-decía Yaren_

-amor, espera que tengo unos asuntitos que resolver y ya voy para allá- respondió la rubia ganándose la mirada de todos

_-bueno, cuídate… te amo- respondió él_

-yo igual- colgó la rubia

**Miro a todos a su alrededor, metió su celular al bolso y se puso al frente de Momoko**

-felicidades, tendrás el hijo de un perdedor- le susurró al oído

**Momoko no evito llorar y Brick fue a ver qué era lo que le pasaba.**

-lo mismo de hace años- susurro así misma Miyako

**Una presión menos, ya vio a la estúpida pelirroja ahora falta, a la tonta de Kaoru… no sería fácil encontrarla.**

**Paso por el lado de un parque, le traía buenos y malos recuerdos…**

**Flash back**

_-seremos mejores amigas por siempre- decía el trio de las Power puff girls z_

_-siempre estaremos unidas-dijo la rubia_

_Y se abrazaron_

**Fin del flash back**

**Flas back**

_-Takaki-kun- decía la rubia de 5 años a su amigo_

_\- freedom- decía el pequeño niño dejando las burbujas a flote_

_Amigos por siempre_

**Fin del flash back**

**Flash back**

_-te odio Miyako Gotokuji-respondió un chico rubio, mientras salió a correr_

_¿Me odias del todo?, si fuiste el culpable_

**Fin del flash back**

**No pudo evitar soltar lágrimas, comenzó a llover eso sería un buen disfraz para esas lagrimas amargas por inercia se sentó en la acera, esa calle estaba vacía miraba el cielo, es como un Déjà vu. Ya vivió esto… esa niña dulce y tierna murió en el momento en que se fue de nueva Tokio y no va a volver.**

**Decido levantarse y quitarse los tacones… si su mama la viera así la mataría por arruinar un vestido Versace.**

**Comenzó a dar vueltas bailando amenamente, brincando… Lo que no se dio cuenta es que alguien la estaba mirando de lejos**

* * *

-No cambiaste Miyako- dijo una voz femenina que decidió darse vuelta

* * *

**Al llegar a su casa y poner los tacones en la entrada en inclinándose vio unos zapatos masculinos ahí**

**Levanto su mirada encontrándose con su peor temor los ojos cobalto mirándola confundido**

-¿Disculpe la puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto el rubio

-Si vine a divorciarme de ti, tarado-respondió ácidamente

-¿disculpa?- él estaba confundido

-perdonado, pero firma esta acta-respondió ella y dándose cuenta que el acta la tiene en su habitación

-no pienso firmar, Bruja-respondió Boomer

**Miyako solo mascullo, Boomer la inspecciono y vio en su mirada algo espantoso**

-No puede ser- reacciono

-yupi, ahora ya vengo iré a traer la hoja y estaremos finalmente separados-dijo con una alegría muy soberbia.

**Él la jalo del brazo ella lo quito como si quemara**

-No firmare nada-respondió este con una sonrisa

-pero-ataco ella

-Así no se cortan las verduras querido- esa era la voz de su abuelita, que se asomaba en la entrada

-Oh Miyako, quítate eso, te resfriaras- dijo su abuela con tono reprochable

**Boomer bajo la mirada encontrándose con el fino cuerpo de Gotokuji pegado a ese vestido blanco…blanco como sus recuerdos.**

-ya vengo- decidió subir

-¿esa era mi sorpresa abuelita?-dijo Boomer con la murada sombría

* * *

-¿qué paso con la Miyako dulce y atenta?- se hacía mil veces esa pregunta Momoko

\- murió en este lugar-respondió Brick en las nubes

\- Brick, ¿sabes algo que yo no sepa?- Brick solo se limitó a un contestar un no, en verdad el sí sabía el cambio de Miyako.

* * *

-Kaoru, tráeme la comida- decía un joven de 26 años peli marrón

-en un momento, Natsu-decía la morena

-porque tienes la chaqueta mojada-dijo y mirándola de reojo

Kaoru solo se detuvo

El hombre la agarro muy fuertemente de la cintura

-no puedes salir sin mii permiso, escuchaste estúpida-dijo cogiéndole la cara a Kaoru que etnia un morado en su ojo

-si- respondió está evitándole la cara

-¿cómo?-pregunto Natsu

-si mi amor-respondió

* * *

-¿Que hace él acá?- pregunta la rubia a su abuela

\- si no lo sabias, Vivo con abuelita-dijo comiendo las albóndigas a Miyako le pareció dar asco pero

-ella es mi abuela no la suya-Miyako estaba procesando la información-¿QUEEEE?

-al menos no Huyo de mis problemas-respondió el con mal genio

Miyako solo boto agua en la cara de este y se fue a su habitación

**Boomer decidió recoger la mesa y decirlo a Kyoko que se fuera a la cama, se sintió culpable al decir eso y muy "afortunadamente" le toco al frente de la habitación de ella, toda la noche escucho como lloraba la rubia, suspiro y entro a la habitación de la ex chica súper poderosa.**

-¿porque quieres que firme?- pregunto desde la puerta

**La rubia se impresiono en verlo ahí**

-me casare-respondió muy secamente

**A Boomer le pareció darle duro esa noticia… pero no se noto**

-debes ganártelo-respondió

-¿Cómo?-dijo la rubia la nariz roja

-debes enfrentar el pasado Miyako, y si lo superas te daré el divorcio- dijo Boomer estrujando su corazón

**Pareció meditarlo y decido darle el sí.**

_**A veces si amas algo harás lo imposible para hacerlo feliz.**_

* * *

Luna QueenBlossom= Primer comentario en todos mis fic (bueno la mayoría) creo que te estoy empezando a querer TT_TT te di el gusto de los rojitos :)

Chica PPGZ = Mi adoración aquí esta y eres siempre tan detallista, creo que la única que supo que era mi pareja favorita 3, aqui esta el nuevo cap :)

iriii= ahi esta el cap, gracias por el apoyo

elsa him = nuevo capitulo, gracias por comentar :)


	3. No

**D!PPGZ no es de mi pertenencia**

**ContrapartexContraparte**

* * *

_**Capitulo lll:No**_

Miyako se veía en el espejo miraba su cuerpo con desprecio, miraba su ropa interior blanca… sonrió con ironía, poso sus manos en su vientre… era plano y hermoso, no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de amargura.

Unos pasos se oyeron en el pasillo, ella tomo su bata blanca de seda y se la puso. Esperando a que la persona entrara a su habitación

—"Miyako, el desayuno está listo"— llamo su abuelita a la puerta

Ella abrió la puerta y le contesto: — "ya bajo abuelita"—

La anciana pudo notar los ojos enrojecidos de su nieta, de seguro se puso a llorar por lo de hace años.

—"Boomer salió al trabajo"—comunico la abuelita— "creo que estarás más tranquila"

Miyako no pudo evitar recordar la mini conversación que tuvo con Boomer en la madrugada

**Flash back**

Miyako pov

— _¿porque quieres que firme? —me pregunto él desde la puerta, ya pasaron más de cinco años y aún no sabe tocar _

_No lo negare me impresione al verlo ahí_

—_Me casare—trate de responder lo más seria posible_

_Me miro unos momentos con una mirada que no supe descifrar_

—_Debes ganártelo —me respondió_

— _¿Cómo? —le pregunte_

—_debes enfrentar el pasado Miyako, y si lo superas te daré el divorcio— aun no podía procesar lo que él me dijo… solo asentí con mi cabeza._

_¿Enfrentar a todos?, ¿sobre todo al que arruino mi vida?..._

_Él se retiró. Muy en el fondo sé que estoy haciendo las cosas mal_

**Fin del flash back**

En el comedor la rubia estaba muy pensativa, debía enfrentarse a Kaoru primero… Boomer dijo enfrentar mas no perdonar

Miyako carraspeo su garganta intentando que las palabras salieran—"Abuela"— la señora la quedo mirando— "Kaoru… ¿sigue viviendo con su familia?"

—"Habla con ella cariño"— dijo la abuela retirándose rápidamente. Ella iba ir atrás de ella pero su celular no le permitió, contesto recibiendo un grito.

— "_¡MIYAKO!" —_ efectivamente esa era la voz de su madre

—"Hola, mami"— respondió la chica con su tono dulce

—"_¡Hace DIEZ horas repito DIEZ, no has llegado!" —_

—"Madre…"—nombro con pesadez no le podía decirle "claro madre vine a Japón a separarme del supuesto amor de mi vida, pero no puedo regresar… aun no firma"

—"Ojala que ganes mucho dinero en ese trabajo, porque encargare unas esculturas de hielo…bla...bla"— su mama solo parloteaba, se levantó del lugar que estaba para buscar a su abuela y la encontró mirando el estanque.

—"Madre, pásame a mi padre"— escucho que su mama bufo, pero no le tomo importancia— ya te lo paso— "¿Hola?" — sonó la voz masculina de su progenitor

—"¿¡Papi!?" — pregunto Miyako entusiasmada

—"Princesa"— sonó la voz de su padre muy cariñosa— "¿cómo te ha ido en Japón?... ¿cómo está mi madre?" — Miyako hizo una leve sonrisa en sus labios

—"Pregúntaselo"— Miyako le paso su celular a su abuelita que le dedico una mirada extraña.

Miyako miro la escena muy conmovedora, su abuelita llorando mientras hablaba por celular con una sonrisa demasiado alegre… su padre y su abuelita no se hablaban aproximadamente dieciséis años.

Les dio un empujón a ellos, ¿será que Boomer le está dando un empujón a ella? Es imposible

* * *

En un supermercado se podía resaltar una cabellera pelirroja en la zona de vegetales

—"A Butch no le gusta la zanahoria, igual que Kaoru"— pensó la pelirroja en voz alta

La gente que pasaba la quedaban mirando raro, tal vez el embarazo la haga tener alucinaciones. A ella no le importaba que la tacharan así incluso alguien estaba al lado de ella, pero no el tomo importancia.

—"eso me conmueve"— dijo ese "alguien"

Giro su cabeza automáticamente encontrándose con ese verde esmeralda que añoraba.

* * *

¿Sera que Dios lo hará pagar por lo que hizo hace años? No podía contárselo a su esposa… ella lo odiaría, ni a su hermano menor… él le dejaría de hablar hasta incluso matarlo. Y Butch… ¿tal vez? Aunque no quiere involucrarlo. Se rasco la nuca con exasperación no sabía qué hacer, ella juro jamás volver.

* * *

**En una cafetería**

—"Kaoru"— soltó la pelirroja con una sonrisa

—"Momoko"— dijo la morena con su típica sonrisa serena.

—"Kaoru"— relamió su labio por la espuma del chocolate

—"Momoko"— comiendo unas galletas

—"Kaoru"— tocando la cara de la morena

—"Momoko"— toco la mano de la pelirroja

Estaban felices por volverse a encontrar.

—"Me sorprendió haberte encontrado en donde estaban los vegetales"—la pelirroja la miro con duda— "pensé que en estos dos años ibas a engordar"— sonrió

—"este bebe me tiene loca"— dijo la pelirroja con burla y con mini lagrimas señalando el bulto en su abdomen— "pensé que los antojos serian divertidos pero…"—Kaoru espero la respuesta de su amiga — "pero el tonto solo quiere vegetales"— se puso a llorar la pelirroja, Kaoru soltó una risilla… hasta que recibió un mensaje en su celular que se la robo

**De: Natsu**

**Cuando llegue a casa quiero una buena cena. Iré con mis amigos**

Kaoru se exaspero le toca aguantarse los pervertidos amigos de su conyugue

— "¿Dónde vives?" — pregunto Momoko

—"Vivo por la avenida Yaruma"—

—"Queda cerca del trabajo de Butch"— contesto esta con una sonrisa

_"But..Ch"—susurro para sí misma._

* * *

Miyako decidió salir donde los Matsubara, para enfrentarse a Kaoru. Piso 17 timbro tres veces abrieron la puerta encontrándose con un adolecente muy atractivo… no podía ser Dai, él tenía el cabello más oscuro y obviamente seria mayor.

— "¿la puedo ayudar en algo?" — dijo el joven

—"disculpa, hace años no vengo y tal vez no me recuerdes… soy Miyako"—

— "¿Mi-Miyako la amiga de Kaoru?" — bingo esa era la casa de Kaoru aunque su estómago hizo un revoltijo cuando dijo amiga

—"compañera"—enfatizo con asco— "¿ella se encontrara?"—

Shou la miro a los ojos abrió paso para que la rubia siguiera

—"toma asiento, te contare una historia"

* * *

Boomer estaba examinando un anillo de plata con una gema azul celeste, ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?, ¿será que la estaba esperando a ella?

Se dispuso a guardar el anillo en su cofre y lo guardo en su escritorio

—"señor Him, su hermano está aquí, ¿lo hago pasar?"

—"Si hazlo pasar"— le contesto

La enfermera sonrojada hizo pasar a Butch, el pelinegro espero a que la enfermera cerrara la puerta y aventarse a los brazos de su hermano menor

— "¿¡la viste!?" — eso sonó más como afirmación

—"Vino a que firmara el divorcio"— dijo lo mas de "calmado" el rubio

El moreno sabía que su hermanito estaba desbastado por dentro y no era momento de burlarse de él.

—"Tú también ibas ir a buscarla para pedirle el divorcio, al parecer ella simplifico las cosas"— dijo Butch

En realidad el odia a Miyako Gotokuji, no… es mentira el jamás podría odiarla aunque hizo el peor pecado aun siente algo por ella

¿Cómo puedes olvidar a alguien que amas… es imposible?

— "¿Vamos a cenar con la patrona?"— pregunto Butch haciendo que Boomer despertara de su monologo mental

—"Sabes que Momoko odia ser llamada así"—se limitó a decir Boomer

El moreno le escribió a Momoko si iba a cenar con ellos. Al instante recibió un mensaje

**De: La patrona**

**Ya paso al hospital, estoy con Kaoru… dame 10 minutos**

**Al ver el nombre de Kaoru su mirada se entristeció**

_Kao…ru— se susurró Butch_

* * *

Al salir del edificio Miyako quedo un tanto sorprendida al escuchar los sucesos de Kaoru, tal vez la juzgo mal… unas gotas de lluvia cayeron en su hombro, abrió su sombrilla y se dispuso a caminar.

_Miyako, no debes perdonarlos por culpa de ellos perdiste lo más preciado de tu vida— pensó, aunque sabía que no era culpa de nadie._

Estas muy equivocada Miyako, al parecer si fue la culpa de alguien

* * *

Momoko ya estaba en el hospital, estaba muy confundida aun no encuentra la oficina de su cuñado y eso que ha ido más de quinientas veces, vio a alquilen que reconoció y puso su mejor sonrisa

—"Natsuko-chan"— llamo la pelirroja a una hermosa peli castaña con ojos color miel, también es doctora

—"Momoko"—sonrió la oji miel— "¿buscas a boo?"

La pelirroja asintió la chica le señalo donde quedaba el consultorio del rubio, ella sería feliz si Boomer le dijera el si a Natsuko harían una bonita pareja… pero entonces le apareció la cara de Miyako con sangre.

Se disgustó con ella misma, recordando ese día lo que le paso a la pobre de Miyako.

La pelirroja abrió la puerta viendo a un Butch con la cara apagado y el rubio mirando hacia la ventana.

El rubio miraba el cielo azul que le hacía recordar esa mirada llena de calidez que un día se apagó, le tocaría esperar un poquito ya que se mandó llover

—"Natsuko"—salieron de los labios de la pelirroja haciendo que el rubio la girara a mirar con molestia

— "¿Qué tiene ella?" — respondió el rubio con enfado

* * *

La rubia caminaba lo más lento posible para no mojar sus botines Calorina Herrera, detuvo su andar cuando vio un hombre cacheteando a una mujer. Paso por el lado encontrándose con la mirada esmeralda

¿Ese bastardo está golpeando a Kaoru?

¡SU KAORU! No lo permitirá

* * *

**Como ya saben este fic los protagonistas son Miyako y Boomer… pero también Brick tendrá mucha importancia ya que él sabe algo que los demás no, si este fic va demasiado rápido porque no pretendo extenderlo demasiado, por ahí serán de diez a quince capítulos.**

**Kaoru SI tiene problemas conyugales ya que también carga con un triste pasado, algo paso entre ella y Butch que ustedes descubrirán muy pronto, ya sé que a muchos no le gusta que Kaoru sea maltratada, pero en este fic lo necesito por la trama de los verdes**

**Me dirán, pero Boomer es médico al igual que en el fic My roomates, repito otra vez es demasiado importante para la trama**

**Gracias por los reviews**

Luna QueenBlossom: di muchas pistas en este cap, si lo descubres no lo digas D: te dare una galleta, gracias por tu comentario chica

D : gracia spr tu comentario y muy pronto te tendré familia no feliz

Sweat Blueberry: relájate que Butch no dejara ir a Kaoru, Boomer es un sensual que jamás quera perder a Miyako de nuevo

Iriii: Creo que di muchas pistas en este cap, gracias por comentar

elsa him: gracias por tu Like

ButterBlack: Me encanta que te guste, pero como escribí es necesario para la trama… espero tu review

Usagi: lo continúe xD

The butter black: Ya lo actualize

Eliih Him: si Butch es un desmadre que le dice a Momoko la patrona, es necesario para la trama, ojala haya hecho desaparecer tus dudas gracias por el review


	4. Reunión de los corazones rotos

**D!PPGZ no es de mi pertenencia**

**Contrapartexcontraparte**

* * *

_**Capitulo lv:**_ Reunión de los corazones rotos

_Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz._

_**George Sand**_

* * *

Kaoru sentía dolor no solo por el maltrato de su conyugue si no por cómo había cambiado, si ella hubiera sido obediente nada de eso estaría pasando, Natsu le recriminaba como se vestía ella había sido la burla de sus amigos, ella no era así… volteo su mirar unos leves segundo encontrándose alguien que corría a mucha velocidad…esa persona era…¡ Miyako! se impresiono sin dudarlo y vio cómo su compañero sentimental caía al suelo por un puño de la rubia para después sentir que su mejilla ardía de nuevo. Miyako la había golpeado.

—¡QUE LE PASO A KAORU MATSUBARA! , ¿¡PORQUE AHORA VEO UNA COPIA BARATA DE ELLA!? — Miyako estaba más que furiosa, la ppgz verde nunca se dejaba nadie, mucho menos de un pendejo.

—Yo…— Kaoru no podía soltar palabras de su boca, nunca vio a Miyako así, ni siquiera la última vez que se vieron

—¡REACCIONA! —Miyako la jalaba de los hombros… Kaoru no pudo resistir mucho la presión, la sorpresa, la emoción y tristeza haciendo que cayera en un vacío, se colapsó sus emociones haciendo que ella se desmayara. — ¿Kaoru?

La rubia aunque la odiara en esos instantes no podía dejarla con el estúpido que la estaba maltratando, dio leves pasos con Kaoru arrastrada para luego subir a un taxi.

Momoko había creado un aire de tensión con Boomer, ¿Por qué rayos de su boca salió Natsuko? Creyó que a él le agradaba…pero al parecer no.

—Ella otra vez me guio hasta tu consultorio— contesto Momoko

—Vamos a cenar que tengo hambre— protesto Butch

Miyako abrió la puerta de su casa apoyando a Kaoru en su hombro, su abuelita no estaba se dispuso a subir por las escaleras y entrar a su habitación echando a Kaoru en su cama… estaba mojada la ropa de las dos. Se puso una camisa verde menta y unos pantalones de pijama azul que tenía carita de gatos. Vio a Kaoru… no podía dejarla así podría ganar una pulmonía, al quitarle toda esa ropa se dio cuenta de los moretones, rasguños y quemaduras de cigarro que disponía la azabache… eso la hizo enojar…le puso un pantalón de pijama negro junto a un buzo verde manzana, le quito el maquillaje que tenía y despeino su cabello dejando la viva imagen de la Kaoru de antes. Sonrió por inercia. Dejándola sola en su habitación

Al terminar la cena los hermanos Him acompañaron a Momoko al trabajo de Brick que quedaba cerca de la casa que habitaba el ex Rowdy azul. Como era de esperarse la pelirroja devoro los labios del pelirrojo que estaba un poco extraño hace unos días, el pelirrojo apenas le contestaba los besos a su esposa… ganándose la mirada de Boomer y Butch ya que él era siempre el que tomaba la iniciativa.

Boomer le pidió a Butch que lo acompañase un momento a la casa de este. Butch solo asintió con la cabeza, ya que no quería sentirse muy violista. Boomer siguió a la sala y Butch apenas vio unas pisadas que guiaban hasta las escaleras… aprovecho que su hermanito estaba distraído y prosiguió a subir las escaleras.

Boomer sintió un aroma exquisito que provenía de la cocina le resultaba familiar, era extraño ya que Keiko a esa hora estaba con sus amigas… pensó un momento… es aroma era ¡LAS FAMOSAS GALLETAS DE VAINILLA QUE HACE MIYAKO! Él chico oji-azul se adentró a la cocina sin emitir ruido. Y la vio…

Con su usual pañoleta blanca que se ponía en el cabello y sus típicas coletas… eso le trajo recuerdos.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

_Boomer pov_

_Estaba realmente cansado el trabajo de mesero y obrero era realmente duro… ni valoran mi trabajo, si quiero formar una familia debería esforzarme más y sobre todo para seguir viendo esa hermosa sonrisa en ella._

_Abro la puerta encontrándome con ese famoso aroma a vainilla que me fascina, entro en la cocina encontrándome con ella… movía sus caderas muy agraciadamente cantaba con su dulce voz y tenía harina en la cara._

_No se había dado cuenta de mi presencia cuando de sus labios sale_

—_Boomer, lalalala, no sabes cuánto te amo, lalalala, Te agradezco tanto que cada mañana me regales tu primera mirada y tu sonrisa— se notaba su tono de enamorada y su mirar, mis labios formaron una sonrisa…ella me amaba._

_Me acerque y la abrase por detrás ella se desconcertó me miro rápidamente y me pregunto si la había escuchado cantar, le mostré mi mirada con eso se lo decía todo, su cara mostro un sonrojo muy fuerte, su divino sonrojo que tanto me encantaba… así me tocara morir de tanto trabajo me esforzare para que todos los días Miyako muestre su hermoso tono carmesí._

_**Fin flash back**_

* * *

Boomer con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro se le iba a acercar a Miyako hasta que algo destrozo su corazón.

—Lalalala, Yaren— suspiro la rubia.

Boomer conservo la compostura, ella ahora cantaba para otro.

Butch vio una habitación medio abierta las pisadas que vio en la escalera, lo guiaban a ese lugar… por lo curioso que era asomo su cabeza, encontrándose a su primer amor.

Kaoru estaba prácticamente dormida, dejando que su mente se divaga por sus recuerdos

* * *

—_Me iré de esta asquerosa familia— comunico Kaoru a sus padres con un tono de enfado_

—_pero Kaoru, ¿Qué demonios dices? — pregunto Tokio que no entendía nada de lo que decía su hija_

— _¿Cómo le pudiste creer a esa señora?_

—_nosotros lo…—Kaoru interrumpió a su madre_

—_me importa un comino si están arrepentidos_

_Tokio vio a su esposa que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, prometió que ninguna persona haría llorar a su esposa. Se le acerco a la morena y le dispuso una cacheta en su cara haciendo que la Kaoru se sintiera más dolida_

— _¡ME CANSE! —Señalo a su padre—te arrepentirás por esto._

_Kaoru se largó de su casa con una valija que estaba su ropa, tropezó con alguien_

_Después de ese recuerdo paso a otro_

_Todo se puso oscuro a su alrededor, estaba en una cama completamente desnuda siendo acosada por ese color miel que se sentían como hiel… esos ojos que la atormentan todos los días._

* * *

Butch la apreciaba cada segundo, se sentó en la orilla del colchón percatando de no despertar la azabache y su sueño, su ceño se modificó al ver que Kaoru cambiaba su cara a una de terror y sacudía sus manos y piernas como si se tratara de zafar de algo.

—Tranquila es una pesadilla— susurro Butch tocando su cabello con cariño

Pero no funciono Kaoru seguía peleando entre sueños, comenzó a botar lágrimas. Butch decidió despertarla no le gustaba verla así. Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron de golpe no reconociendo al que estaba ahí pensando que era su tormento.

—¡DEJAME! ¡NO LO VUELVO HACER! — gritaba Kaoru pensando en los ojos miel, y se cubría

Butch se quería acercar pero la pelinegra no se dejaba y gritaba como una película de terror.

Miyako escucho ese grito para girarse y encontrarse con Boomer que también escuchaba esos gritos. Quedo mirando al rubio unos leves segundos pero otra vez escucho a la pelinegra gritar dejo lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hacia las escaleras, abrió su habitación y prendió las luces parta encontrarse a Kaoru gritando y un Butch muy preocupado aparto al azabache para zarandear a Kaoru.

—Kaoru tranquila, estás conmigo— la rubia la tomo por los hombros suavemente— soy Miyako… Tú amiga— Miyako no supo porque de sus labios salió eso, pero lo mejor era calmar a Kaoru.

Entre sus nublados ojos verdes pudo encontrar unos cálidos ojos celestes y resonó el nombre de la rubia… Miyako… mi amiga, se calmó y dejo de patalear dándose cuenta que era una pesadilla, miro a su alrededor encontrándose con Boomer que la miraba desde la puerta, Miyako que la miraba y unos ojos verdes que la miraban con preocupación, ese era But..ch

—Por favor lárguense— sugirió Miyako, viendo a Kaoru

—Pero…Yo— trato de decir Butch, Boomer le puso su mano en el hombro de él, dándole la señal que las dejaran solas.

Kaoru vio al azabache con una mirada de arrepentimiento— lo siento, no te reconocí

Butch solo ladeo la cabeza y se fue junto a su hermanito.

Brick rosaba sus labios junto a los de su contraparte, estaban sentados en el sillón de la casa… esos últimos días han sido un poco extraños y cansadores. Sobo la cabeza de Momoko como si fuera un gato, esta solo se arrunchaba a su costado. Su mente volvió a divagar a esos extraños momentos

* * *

— _**¿Seguro que eso es lo que deseas? — dijo una voz**_

—_**Si —contesto muy seguro—quiero que no dejemos de ser los rowdy ruff boys, no importa el precio**_

— _**¿Incluso la felicidad de tu hermano? — trato de razonar la voz**_

—_**Esto es lo mejor para él — se quiso convencer **_

* * *

Se removió de su lugar un poco incómodo, ganándose la mirada de los recién llegados

—Natsuko te acaba de marcar— dijo Brick

Boomer se sintió disgustado y Butch le hizo una sonrisa pícara a su hermanito

Miyako comía plácidamente y Kaoru se sentía fuera de lugar, miro unos leves momentos a la chica rubia ganándose una mirada de repulsión de esta

—más tarde me iré— comento Kaoru

—no se cual sea tu situación, pero es mejor que te quedes aquí—eso sonó más como orden.

—Porque te preocupas, creí que nos odiaba

Miyako dejo de lado su plato y miro severamente a la pelinegra— Odiarlos tal vez, pero no soporto ver el maltrato a las mujeres

—Eso a ti no te importa— dijo un poco molesta Kaoru

Miyako se levantó de la mesa y la señalo—Si un día fuiste Buttercup demuéstramelo

Kaoru quedo sin habla, se depositó un silencio incomodo, trato de sacar tema mientras Miyako otra vez se sentaba

— ¿Porque trataste mal a Momoko? — Kaoru se pegó una cachetada mental, era obvio Momoko estaba embarazada por eso Miyako actuó así

—No estaba lista para verla

— ¿Porque me quieres hablar?

—Debo enfrentar al pasado— recordando a Boomer

Otra vez se depositó un silencio incomodo

— ¿y porque no me enfrentas junto a Momoko?

Esa idea nunca paso por la cabeza de la rubia, la cual puso una mirada dudativa, ¿estaba lista para volver a ver a Momoko?, Miyako se levantó de su lugar

—Alistare tu habitación— dijo Miyako subiendo las escaleras

**¿Será que Miyako no los odia del todo?**

* * *

Holis, este fic se está volviendo una novela TT_TT pero me encanta… la próxima semana subiré de MY ROOMATES y estoy súper contenta chicas ojala me deseen suerte, como debo entrar a la U no quiero que mi papá me pague mis estudios, entonces prepárense MAÑANA TENGO QUE IR A TRABAJAR, mi primer trabajo u_u no tendré mucho tiempo pero me comprometo en escribir así sea un poquito cada noche, entonces deséenme suerte.

**The butter black:** Este capítulo es un poco confunzo para Kaoru y Butch muy pronto sabrás el porqué, jaja si eso sonó muy mal pero te prometo un final feliz entre ellos. Besos

**Sweat Blueberry:** ¡Hey Alma gemela! Me confundiste con tu comentario o.o la que está embarazada es Momoko, jaja pues di una pista muy vaga del secreto de Brick (te lo digo cuando sea necesario xD (lo se soy muy malvada)), bendiciones

**Love**: aquí está el 4 capitulo, que lo disfrutes 3

**WakaiSenshi:** hey no puedo dar spoilers T_T gomen, me agrada que estes muy clavada en este fic eso me conmueve. Cuidate

**Luna QueenBlossom:** chica Queen! Te voy a decir asi, wii por eso te ASMO si es ASMO jnjnvvdnj Ojala te guste este capitulooo. Nos llemos. Superhipermegabesos.

**Chica PPGZ:** hubiera sido muy chistoso si aparecieras en el fic y dijeras

—Qué te pasa Nigga deja a mi Kaoru— apareció la chica ppgz con una aurora salvaje

El castaño defeco en sus pantalones al ver a tal chica defendiendo a la azabache.

Okey no estoy muy mal de la cabeza xD.

Me lees el pensamiento, jajaja por eso eres tan linda. Bendiciones.

**KtaMiauXD: **lo sé y este capítulo está peor que confuso pero me alegro que te guste, bienvenida al fic. besos


	5. Resentimientos y embarazo

**Demashita PPGZ no es de mi pertenencia**

**Saludos a Patsi...**

**Beso para todas**

**NOTA:natsuko es la hermana mayor y natsuki hermano menor (psdt: perdon por no comentarlo antes)**

* * *

_**Capítulo V: Resentimientos y embarazo.**_

**Italia-Milan**

En la capital de la moda el clima esta un tanto nublado por las frecuentes lluvias

—Señor Yaten ¿algo más?

El peli-gris solo escuchaba el sonido de las gotas estrellándose al pavimento junto al aroma a humedad lo hacía estornudar… también lo hacía recordar a su prometida, sonrió por lo bajo… esa chiquilla le había robado el corazón hace tiempo

—señor…— interrumpió sus pensamientos la castaña, Yaten despertó de su trance y miro a la chica que le estaba hablando

—Lo siento Robín—se disculpó— tal vez puedas ayudarme.

* * *

…

Boomer volvió a examinar el anillo plateado, lo guardo en su pantalón, quería guardarlo en su casa…

…

* * *

Momoko se sentía feliz su hermoso bebe iba a nacer dentro de poco tiempo.

—ese hermoso bebe va a nacer sano— dijo su pediatra la chica de ojos miel

—Gracias Natsuko, ¿y cómo está tu hermano? —Natsuko sonrió

—Mi queridísimo hermanito acabo de volver con su esposa

—Me alegro por ti, deberíamos hacer una cena ¿te parece? — Propuso la pelirroja, la chica castaña sonrió y asintió

…

* * *

Hace rato ella no pudo apreciar bien esos ojos esmeraldas que la hicieron soñar tiempo atrás, esa persona que la apoyo, la persona especial para ella. Tal vez debía hablar con él para espantar los fantasmas del pasado. La pregunta es ¿él se dejara hablar? Natsu la abofetearía si la viera como esta vestida.

Se puso un jean negro estilo clásico y una camiseta holgada color verde manzana, vaya hace rato no usaba su color favorito, y aunque fuese difícil de creer Miyako la había atendido bien, incluso le dio cremas para sus cicatrices. Su sonrisa se modificó al ver la rubia pasar por el corredor.

—Miyako—La rubia la miro por el rabillo—Muchas gracias—hizo una mini reverencia la pelinegra

—No agradezcas— metió sus manos en su chaqueta, junto a un gesto de indiferencia

—Hoy iré a cenar a la casa de Momoko, ¿Quieres ir? — pregunto esperanzada

Miyako modifico su gesto a uno no muy agradable— ¿para qué? No fui invitada—

Kaoru se pegó una cachetada mental, era obvio que ella no iría—Bueno si cambias de opinión, te esperare allá—

—No te molestes— la rubia siguió con su andar—

Kaoru frunció el ceño, la había invitado y aun así le contesto muy hostil, no fue culpa de ella que le haya ocurrido eso a la rubia.

Miyako se dirigió a la cocina, tomo una sartén que estaba ahí y boto su contenido

_¿Por qué diablos le hice de cenar?, si la desgraciada se va a ir —pensó _

Kaoru al bajar vio a Miyako leyendo una revista y la abuela de esta horneando un pastel

Se despidió de ellas recibiendo un "que te vaya bien" de Kyoko y un silencio por parte de Miyako

…

* * *

Sonó su celular, se removió en el sofá y se dispuso a contestar

—_Hermanito—_

—Hola, Natsuko—

— _¿Cómo estás?_

— ¿Qué quieres?

—_Bueno, como acabas de llegar con Kaoru…mi queridísima futura concuñada nos organizó una cena_

— ¿concuñada?

—_Es la esposa del hermano mayor de mi futuro novio_

— ¿Hablas del doctorcito barato?—

—_Se llama Boomer, avísale a Kaoru para que se aliste—_

—Esa desgraciada me acabo de dejar—

— _¿Qué?¿ ¡Natsuki que le hiciste!?_

—Natsuko no hice nada

—_Hablare con ella, a ver si puedo hacer algo. Te espero en la casa nueve del barrio Yiruma en treinta minutos. ¿Sabes qué?, mejor alístate iré por ti_

Natsuki se removió del sillón una vez más, se despeino un poco

* * *

Momoko estaba contenta, ya estaba todo listo para su cena… ocho asientos muy bien acomodados, mantel color marfil, espagueti a la boloñesa (era lo único que sabía hacer), pan de ajo, albóndigas.. Momoko paro en seco…a Miyako le gustaba las albóndigas.

Sonó el timbre al abrir la puerta puso una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios, Kaoru estaba muy hermosa

—Traje un poco de vino— mostrando la botella

—No puedo tomar, en unas semanas daré a luz—

—Cariño— le sobo la cabeza para después reírse— es para los "adultos de verdad"

—No seas idiota Kaoru— le arrebato el vino de sus manos

Kaoru se carcajeo un buen rato, y vio muchas sillas en el comedor

— ¿Quiénes vienen hoy?

—Viene el hermano gemelo de mi pediatra junto su esposa, obviamente mi pediatra, Butch, Boomer y mi adorado Brick.

Kaoru se sonrojo al exceso, ¡Butch iba estar ahí!

— ¿algo anda mal? — pregunto Momoko al ver que la morena tomaba colores vivos

—No para nada, por cierto…saludes de Kyoko Gotokuji— Momoko abrió la boca de la impresión, agito a Kaoru de los hombros

—Viste a Miyako, que te dijo, ¿te hablo de mí? ¿La invitaste a venir? —Momoko hacía preguntas que ni se le entendía

Kaoru solo puso una mirada seria

—Momoko, ¿algo paso entre Miyako y tú? —

—Pues desde el día que vino aquí preguntar por Boomer no hablamos de nada solo…—

_**Flash Back**_

**Miyako se le acercó al oído de Momoko**

— _¡Felicidades!, tendrás el hijo de un perdedor—_

_**Fin de Flash Back**_

— ¡Queeee! —Kaoru no podía creer lo que oía— ¿porque te dijo eso tan rudo?—

—De hecho… me lo merecía— su voz cada vez bajaba de tono

—Claro que no— Kaoru la había escuchado

—Le dije algo similar hace cinco años—

Kaoru se calló de inmediato ¿de ahí nació el resentimiento de la rubia por la pelirroja?

— ¿¡que le dijiste Momoko!?

—Pues yo.. —

**Sonó el timbre, fue salvada por la campana**

—Hola Boomer— saludo Momoko a su cuñado

—Hola Momoko, Kaoru saludo extrañado

—pensé que estarías en casa— dijo Boomer

—Oh Momoko me invito a cenar— Boomer se acercó a la morena y le dio un abrazo

— ¿Y adivina quién va a venir?

Boomer puso un brillo en sus ojos— ¿quién?

Momoko sonrió y junto sus manos—Natsuko—

Boomer puso una cara de irritado— ¿y esa para que viene acá?

—Boomer es hora que te establezcas, y que mejor que Natsuko— dijo Momoko

El rubio hizo mala cara—No me gusta, ni siquiera la deseo.

—Boomer—hablo la pelirroja

Momoko—la miro seriamente— respeto que seas la esposa de mi hermano Brick pero... ¡no eres nadie para escoger pareja para mí!— se notaba el tono de enfado

—Pero ella te quiere— debatió la pelirroja

Kaoru miraba la escena un tanto incomoda

—No eres cupido—dijo el rubio enfadado

—Pero— quería protestar la pelirroja

—Momoko déjalo ¿Quiénes faltan? — Hablo Kaoru metiéndose en la conversación

—Natsuko y su hermano… y la esposa de este—

**Sonó el timbre**

—Iré por un vaso de agua— dijo Kaoru comenzando a caminar

—Boomer guíala— dijo Momoko mientras abría la puerta

—Hola Natsuko— saludo amistosamente la pelirroja

La castaña le devolvió el gesto —Holis, mira este es mi hermano—Momoko lo vio y le hizo una mini sonrisa para luego cambiarla a una de confusión

—Y la esp.. —

—Boomer ¿esta?—interrumpiendo a Momoko

—Sí, está guiando a una amiga en la cocina—

Hizo una mueca de disgusto Natsuko—Entonces lo espero acá—

—Bueno, esperen llamo a Brick y a Butch para que baje y empecemos la cena—

Los gemelos asintieron. Kaoru iba a entrar a la sala, pero escupió su agua al ver quien acababa de entrar, Era Natsuki y Natsuko

— ¿Que pasa Kaoru? — la mirada de Kaoru tenía miedo

—Necesito una salida de emergencia—

— ¿Por?

—Boomer— tomo aire— él que esta allá es mi ex conyugue.

¡BOOMER!— Grito Momoko —¡PUEDES LLAMAR A BRICK Y A BUTCH!

Boomer tomo de la mano a Kaoru y subieron las escaleras que estaban al lado de la cocina, al llegar al segundo piso Kaoru tropezó con algo suave y mojado.

—Oye, fíjate por donde vas Boomer— dijo ese algo

— ¿Yo que dijo? — el rubio saliendo de la nada

Butch pudo examinar los ojos color jade y no pudo evitar sonrojarse—Kaoru.

—Wau Butch así recibes la visita en toalla— se burló Boomer, haciendo sonrojar más a Kaoru

—Idiota acabo de salir de la ducha —un brillo paso por los ojos de Boomer

—Tu cuarto— hizo confundir a Kaoru y Butch

* * *

Miyako miraba con indiferencia a la televisión, su abuelita paso con una mirada de preocupación

—Miyako— la nombrada le hizo una sonrisa a su abuelita— ¿porque no vas por Kaoru?, se está haciendo un poco tarde.

—No quiero—

La tomo de las manos — cariño, vive el presente—puso una mano en su mejilla izquierda— ellos te esperan—

Miyako bufo, pero tenía razón… Algo malo puede pasarle a Kaoru. Se levantó de su asiento y tomo la acta que tenía al lado.

—Me imagino que Boomer estará allá lo convenceré a que firme, llevare todos los papeles, y si algo paso de una a la notaria—

* * *

Kaoru estaba como un semáforo, estaba encima de Butch en su cuarto, según Boomer en esa posición nadie puede escucharlos. No sabía si era cierto o era por joderlos.

—Kaoru—la oji-verde lo miro atentamente. Pálido, ojos rasgados color bosque, color esmeralda, buen torso, cabello oscuro como la noche. —No puedo respirar

Kaoru tenía su abdomen pegado con el de él se tiño de color rojo escarlata— perdón —se trató de alejar de él, pero Butch no quiso le jalo de la manga

— ¿Pero qué haces? — Dijo con molestia—

—Esto—Acerco su cara a la de ella y le mordió el labio, para después besarla como nunca antes pudo.

* * *

Toco la puerta y entro sin decir nada, vio a su hermano leyendo unas notas.

—Brick— el pelirrojo lo miro un poco cansado

—Bajemos juntos, Boomer— el rubio le sonrió

—Necesito un favor— junto sus manos e hizo una cara de consentido

— ¿Cuál?— pregunto Brick

—Aléjame de Natsuko—suplico el rubio

—Te va a costar caro—Brick— Los dos chicos se hicieron en la sala de estar

* * *

…

La castaña sonrío al ver quien se asomaba— Boomer-kun él es mi hermanito

Natsuki lo miro con desinterés y a cambio el rubio tan solo lo ignoro

— ¿con que ese es tu novio? — todos sonrieron menos Boomer y Brick que los miraba serios

— ¿Cómo así? Boomer tú no puedes tener novia— todos los presentes se les quedaron mirando confundidos.

* * *

Miyako poseía su cabello suelto, se puso una falda de cuadros roja con negro y un suéter negro con unos botines negros, llego a la avenida Yiruma y vio la espaciosa casa que estaban sus tormentos. Toco la puerta.

* * *

— ¿Por qué no puede? — Hablo retadoramente Natsuki— ¿acaso es gay?

Natsuko fue la única que escucho el golpeteo de la puerta y se dispuso abrir, encontrándose con una hermosa chica.

—Buenas tardes— hablo Miyako

A Brick le pareció escuchar una melodiosa voz , esa era de..

—El no puedo tener nada con nadie porque está casado— todos abrieron la boca— con ella— señalo a la rubia.

Todos estaban en shock, en especial Boomer y Miyako

Miyako quería decir no, pero sus labios no querían moverse, sus piernas comenzaron a andar solas y se posiciono en frente de Brick, que tenía una mirada de "por favor ayúdanos", hizo una línea recta en sus labios y abrazo a Boomer.

—Cariño, perdóname por llegar tarde—Todos estaban confundidos en especial Boomer

—¡Boo-boo-boomer tiene esposa! — Natsuko estaba alterada, con semejante noticia casi le da un paro.

Natsuki pareció verla en otro lado, pero no sabe en donde— ¿Quién es ella?

La rubia alzo la ceja—Miyako Him ¿y tú eres?

—Aun no les creo—La oji-miel estaba afuera de sus casillas— Boomer me dijiste que estabas soltero

— ¿Cariño porque le dijiste eso? — Miyako hizo un puchero

Boomer no sabía a quién mirar a la que no toleraba o a la mujer que amo una vez.

—Es mentira, ese idiota no tiene madera para sostener a una mujer hermosa—hablo Natsuki

—Boomer ella nunca te ofrecerá lo que yo te doy—decía con lágrimas en los ojos Natsuko

—Por favor dejen el ruido— suplico Brick mirando amenazadoramente a Momoko, la pelirroja solo alzo los hombros no sabía qué hacer.

— ¿eres un idiota o qué? — el castaño puso una mano en el cuello del rubio, la rubia se asustó y miro que Boomer no hacía nada. — no dejaras a mi hermana así de fácil

—Boomer eres un poco hombre si esto es una broma— Miyako hizo un gesto de disgusto, nadie trataba a si a Boomer si no es ella.

Miyako quito la mano del castaño bruscamente—Claro que no es broma— saco el certificado de matrimonio— él y yo estamos casados.

* * *

Vuelo 803 acabando de despegar de Italia-Milán hacia Nueva Tokio- Japón

—Miyako… espérame— dijo Yaten con sonrisa de enamorado.

* * *

**5 entrega de Welcome to Tokio, ya como dije antes esta historia va rápido ya que no pretendo extenderla…Natsuki y Natsuko son gemelos.. Bueno creo que por eso muchos creen que son la misma persona, **

**NOTA:natsuko es la hermana mayor y natsuki hermano menor**

* * *

**Bueno fanes les hare una encuesta… el próximo capítulo quieren que sea de**

**-el pasado: **él porque Miyako es así… pero tendrá 2 segmentos o esperaran 2 capítulos más

**-Presente:** Yaten y Boomer tendrán un enfrentamiento 1 capitulo largo.

* * *

L_**una QueenBlossom: eres una adivina c: , gracias por comentar el capítulo anterior . Te asmoro 3**_

_**Sweat Blueberry: jajaa tu y tus ideas, de hecho la felicidad de Kaoru y Butch fue dependiendo de ellos, ahí no se metió Brick, sorry por bajarte de las nubes :c …Si Miyako es una desgraciada pero debes entenderla :c , ey Yaten me cae bien. Jaja deberías verlo en acción e.e… besos y abrazos**_

_KtaMiauXD: Jodidamente genial tu comentario. Gracia: D_

emi-nekiito: Si amas a los azulitos, eres de los míos c:, bienvenida al fic

**Chica PPGZ: Ey inspiración, siempre me hacen falta tus comentarios, nunca dejes de comentar! Porque me pondría triste… espero que te guste este cap**

Eliih Him: creo que en uno o dos capítulos se desatara el secreto de Brick y todos.

_pato262: Gracias por la Anotación Patsy es que lo hice al afán y nunca me ha gustado editar historias antiguas, porque con ellas aprendo a mejorar, hay me sonrojas bastante D: tu y tus comentarios Jajajaja gracias por comentar en la mayoría de mis fics 3 creo que te adoptare e.e ok no_

_Te pondré esto:_

_-Miyako los odia por algo del pasado_

_-Si Miyako se va a casar_

_\- Boomer es el doctor,_

_\- Butch está enamorado de Kaoru a pesar de todo_

_,- Boomer tiene el anillo de… te lo dejo en el misterio_

_-Brick es el culpable de lo que le paso a Miyako_

_-butch no sabe nada de lo que hizo brick_

_Si tienes alguna otra duda házmelo saber y yo te contesto, ¿me amas? Pues yo te amo más patito 3_


End file.
